Chapter Two/Transcript
This is the transcribed copy from the Second Chapter. This was directly from the chapter/episode. Opening shot of Chris talking. The name of the chapter, Jealousy or Darkness, and nine hours until dawn. Chris: Man I feel like this mountain gets bigger every time I climb it. Josh: Oh yeah? Feels the same to me. (The game introduces Josh as Hannah and Beth's brother, and is complex, thoughtful, and loving.) Chris: Oh come on, you grew up here. It probably feels like it's shrinking. Josh: I guess that's true. Chris raises his phone. Chris: When you gonna install some cell towers up here? I'm getting withdrawals already. Josh: You got a spare million lying around and I'll fix you right up. Chris: Funny you should say that... Ah I think I left it in my other jacket. Josh: Oops. Chris, Josh, and Sam walk up to the foot of the lodge and see Ashley sitting down on the stairs and Matt. (If Matt saw Mike & Em through the binoculars in Chapter 1) : Josh: Hey guys... Get up here okay? : Ashley: Yeah... well more or less. But it's so good to see you! : Josh: 'Sup with him? : Matt stands looking upset and does not converse. (If Matt did not see Mike & Em through the binoculars in Chapter 1) : Josh: Hey gang... you guys get up here okay? : Matt stands up. : Matt: Coulda done with some bellboys, but hey, can't get everything. : Ashley: Yeah it was pretty easy... a little creepy though... I mean, it's just really weird being back here. The camera moves from behind a tree and Josh and Chris walk upstairs, Matt walks away from the stairs, and Ashley stays sitting. There is heavy breathing. Chris; Washington Lodge Grounds; 22:00 Chris: '''Yo yo yo! Are we gonna get things moving up here or what? '''Josh: Yeah man! (If the player chooses to '''Gossip: Matt and Emily...')'' : Chris: So Matt and Emily are a thing now, right? : Josh: Yeah, so it seems. : Chris: '''I mean, what's Mike think of that? : '''Josh: '''I have a feeling Mike's already got his hands full... you know what I mean? : '''Chris: Huh. (If the player chooses to '''Worry: You doin' alright?')'' : Chris: Hey... you doin' alright? I mean it must be really tough without your sis- : Josh: Stop. : Chris: I just meant that- : Josh: No I know what you meant. You know, seriously, I'm over it, and I just want us to have a really good time, you know? Like we always used to. Josh tries to open the lock of the lodge's front door. Josh: Dammit... This freaking thing... Chris: It's iced? Josh: What else? Chris: Maybe there's another way in. Josh: There are a milion ways in. They're just all locked. Chris: There's gotta be, like, a window round the corner we can get, like, "get open" or something. Josh: Wait a second, are you saying we should break in? Chris: I don't think it's technically breaking in if you own the place, right? Josh: Hey. Not if I don't report you. Chris: Umm... Josh: Lead the way, Cochise. Josh follows Chris down the stairs. Chris turns to talk to Ashley. Chris: Hey Ash... Ashley: Hi Chris! (If the player chooses to be '''Unsettled: It's weird to be back.')'' : Chris: You doin' alright? : Ashley: Yeah... aside from being kinda cold... and vaguely creeped out by this place... : Chris: It's kinda weird being back up here huh? : Ashley: Yeah... (If the player chooses to be '''Confident: Nice being back.')'' : Chris: So... how're you doing? : Ashley: Mm... good! But... a little cold... I think I could use some time curled up by the fire... : Chris: 'Yeah... that does sound pretty nice. ''Chris follows Josh on the path leading towards the back. '''Josh: Ashley was like pretty hot today, right? She's like a "sleeper hit" kinda gal, you know?... Now I just wanna rip that parka right off her... make some snow angels. Right? (If the player chooses to '''Agree: Yeah... absolutely.')'' : Chris: Yeah... absolutely. : Josh: When are you gonna take her to the bone zone? : Chris: Sheesh... like that could ever happen. : Josh: Come on man. She practically spends her entire life with you as it is. : Chris: Well, yeah, but we're like, friends- (If the player chooses to '''Protest: Cut it out, man.')'' Chris: Hey, cut it out, man- Josh: I mean if you don't wanna bang her... maybe Mike'll take up the case. Chris: W-... will you back off already? Josh: Re-laaax... I'm just checkin' to see if there's some blood flowin' down there. Chris: Tsk, yeah... (Occurs regardless:) Josh: Listen dude. Look around you. Look at these beautiful mountains. Do you see any parents? I mean can you imagine a more perfect, ripe scenario, just dripping with erotic possibilities? You, and Ashley, alone at last... You've laid all the groundwork, you've been a perfect gentleman. Now you come in for the kill! (If the player chooses to '''Agree: Maybe you're right.')'' : Chris: '''Maybe you're right. : '''Josh: You're a hunter, bro. No fear. No mercy. I mean she won't even know what hit her. : Both laugh. : Chris: Alright, alright. I got it. Jeez. (If the player chooses to '''Disagree: I don't know...')'' : Chris: I don't know, man... : Josh: How can you NOT KNOW! : Chris: But what if it's like, weird... and what if she might not like, wanna be friends with me anymore if I try something like that. : Josh: I mean weren't you just listening? You gotta buck up, bro. Grow a pair. Josh: So how are we planning on breaking into my parents' lodge, bud? Chris: Wait, I didn't say I had a plan- Josh: You sounded like you had a plan. You better deliver, Cochise, or else you got four lovely ladies who are gonna be freezing their bums off, and last time I checked, that's not a good way to get laid. Chris: Well shoot. Nobody likes cool buns. Chris interacts with the Axe Holder: Chris: Hmm... Chris interacts with the cabinet. Josh: Well well well. We got ourselves a thinker. Nice one. Chris and Josh push/pull the cabinet underneath the window. Chris climbs on top of it and balances himself. He opens the window, climbs in, and falls on his back on the ground. Chris: Ugh... I'm okay! I should have paid more attention in climbing class... Josh: You mean "gym"? Chris starts to stand up. Chris: Yeah, you know, with the climbing up the rope- A light bulb smashes, darkening the room. Josh: Whoa. Chris: Did I do that? Josh: I don't... I don't think so. Here, use this. Josh throws Chris a lighter and Chris turns it on. Josh: Whoa - Chris - I just got an awesome idea. Chris: Yeah? Josh: '''Totally! '''Chris: Well what is it!? Josh: '''Okay. So. I am PRETTY sure that I've got deodorant in one of the bathrooms... you could use THAT with the LIGHTER... '''Chris: I don't- I don't follow. How's a stick of deodorant gonna help? Josh: Spray on. It's a can. Chris: Ohhh... yeah.... Now I gotcha. Josh: Flamethrower. Chris: '''Just like we do with the lil' army dudes. '''Josh: Yup. The ones we melted. Just point the spray-can at the lighter then FWOOSH. Chris: Bye-bye frozen lock. Josh: Bingo. Alright, so you got this. I'm gonna go sort something out - you up for hunting around in the dark a little bit? Chris: Nope. But I'll do it. Josh: Godspeed, pilgrim. Josh jumps off. Chris can interact with the Newspaper Fragment. Chris: So... what have we here... Chris can interact with the Family Portrait. Chris: Huh. That's cool. A noise. Chris: Huh? What the hell was that? Chris looks out the lodge door window and sees Sam and Ashley. Chris: '''WOOOooOOooooOOO! '''Sam: Hi Chris, very funny. Chris: How'd you know it was me? Sam: Shouldn't you be, like, getting the lock open or something? Chris: On it! Chris grabs the can of deodorant and a baby wolverine pops out from the cabinet. Chris: AHH! SON OF A-! What the fuck! Ahh, perfect. Ashley: We're freezing our buns off out here! Chris melts the ice off the lock and opens the door using the hot handle and so he winces. Chris: Thank you, thank you thank you, I'll be here all week- T'''he baby wolverine runs out of the front door. '''Chris: EEEK! Jeez! Sam and Ashley laugh. Chris: Crap that thing freaked me out. Ashley: '''What was it? Are you okay? '''Chris: It was like a bear, or a tiger or something- Sam: Aw it was just a cute little baby wolverine! Chris: Baby? Josh: Don't worry buddy, you're gonna be a big boy soon. Josh, Sam, Ashley, and Matt enter the house. Josh: Home, sweet home. Matt: Sweet is not the word I'd use. Ashley: Oh my gosh it's SO GOOD to be inside. Even if it's still kinda freezing in here. Josh: '''I'll get a fire going. '''Matt: '''This place barely looks any different. '''Josh: Nobody's been up here. Ashley: Even with all the police coming in and out? Chris: Not a lot of action up here lately. Josh: Nope. Mike: What's up party people! Jess: Heeey! Josh: Hey! (If Matt saw Mike and Em at the binoculars) Matt flashbacks to when he saw Mike and Em hugging each other. Josh: Make yourself at home, bro. Mike: '''Will do. '''Matt: '''Yeah. Come on in. Take a load off. Have whatever you want. You just take whatever you want anyways, right? '''Mike: Woah, easy there, cowboy. Only If Matt saw the flirting: Matt; Washington Lodge; 22:28 (If the player chose to '''Warn: Stay away from Emily.')'' : Matt: Mike, stay away from my girlfriend. : Mike: Dude - what are you talking about? : Matt: Stay away from Emily. : Mike: Emily? Why would I want anything to do with Emily? : (If the player chose to '''Back Off: Forget it')'' :: Matt: '''Right... Right. :: '''Mike: Something going on with you, man? :: Matt: Forget it. I lost my head. Been a long day. :: Mike: Yeah, well... Try not to lose it again. : (If the player chose to '''Attack: Quit being a dick!')'' ::: Matt: Quit being such a dick, man, nobody wants you here- ::: Mike: Seriously, what's your problem, meathead? ::: Matt: You son of a bitch- ::: Matt grabs Mike by the head. ::: Mike: '''Hey! Hey! Get off of me! ::: '''Josh: HEY! ::: Josh breaks them both up. ::: Josh: What the hell is wrong with you too? We didn't come back here just to tear each others heads off. I mean, we came back here to have a good time, right? Hey, Mike, why don't you and Jess go check out the guest cabin I told you about. ::: Mike: Yeah... Yeah, cool. ::: Emily enters. ::: Mike: You want to head up there? ::: Jess: Sure. (If the player chose to '''Challenge: I saw you and Em.')'' : Matt: '''What the hell were you doing with Em out on the trail, huh? : '''Mike: What? : Matt: I saw you and Em. Through the telescope. : Mike: Before? We just ran into each other. It'd been a while so we hugged and I said hello. Is that against the law? : (If the player chose to '''Apologize: I overreacted.')'' :: Matt: Right... yeah... Duh. Sorry, it's been kind of a long day. I overreacted. :: Mike: Nah, man, don't worry about it. :: Matt: We cool? :: Mike: Yeah, yeah. Totally. : Matt and Mike go back and sit down and Emily enters. : (If the player chose to '''Distrust: Watch yourself, Mike!')'' ::: Matt: Erm. Right. Right I'm sure it's all it was. ::: Mike: You know what? You can think whatever you want. It's a free country. ::: Matt: Watch yourself, Mike. : Matt and Mike go back and sit down and Emily enters. : The following happens if Matt chooses any of the options other than Attack or the Mike confrontation scene doesn't happen. : Emily: '''Oh. My god. That is so gross. Are you trying to swallow his face whole? : '''Matt: Em... : Emily: Seriously can she be any more obvious? No one wants in on your territory, honey. : Jess: Excuse me, did you say something? : Emily: Oh did you not hear me? Was your sluttiness too loud? : Jess: Sounds like someone's bitter she didn't make the cut. : Emily: Yeah. It's a big cattle call with that dreamboat. Congrats, you're top cow. : Jess: 'Cute real deep calling Miss Homecoming a cow. ''Only If Matt saw the flirting: Matt; Washington Lodge; 22:28 : ''(If the player chooses to '''Defuse: Chill out, Emily.)'' ::: Matt: Em, come on - ::: Emily: Shut up, Matt- ::: Jess: Stay out of it, you dumb oaf. ::: Emily: '''Hey, watch it- ::: '''Jess: Oh you're the only one who can put him down? No one else can play with your toys? ::: Emily: '''You're such a bitch. :: ''(If the player chooses to '''Provoke: That's uncalled for, Jess)'' ::: Matt: H-hey, you're making everyone uncomfortable, Jess- ::: Jess: Jealous much? Emily too frigid for you, too? ::: Matt: 'Hey that's... uncalled for... look- ''(Occurs regardless:) :: '''Jess: Whatever. I don't give a crap what you think. :: Emily: At least I can think. 4.0, bitch, honor roll. Suck on that when you're trying to sleep your way into a job. :: Jess: Who needs grades when you have all the natural advantages you can handle? :: Emily: Oh please. :: Jess: You couldn't buy a moldy loaf of bread with your skanky ass. :: Emily: Are you serious? You think that's insulting? :: Jess: This bitch is on crack or something. :: (If the player chooses to '''Defuse:' Emily, stop!)'' ::: Matt: Emily! Stop! This is out of hand. There's no reason to fight like this! ::: Jess: Yeah, Em! Why you pickin' fights over your ex boyfriend? Huh? :: (If the player chooses to '''Provoke:' Shut your mouth, Jess.)'' ::: Matt: Jessica, you need to shut your mouth, okay? ::: Jess: No, you're the one who needs to keep your nose out of other people's business! ::: Emily: I'm about to get right up in your business you bitch- ::: Jess: Are we about to get real? Cause I am down to get real. Jessica walks up to Emily, clearly ready for a fight. Josh gets up. :: Josh: STOP IT! This is not why we came up here. This is not... helping. It's not what I wanted. If we can't get along for ten minutes then maybe we need a little bit of a break, right? Mike - why don't you check out the guest cabin. The one I told you about. :: Mike: Yeah... Yeah, alright. Want to go do that? :: Jess: Any place without that whore. :: Josh: It's right up the trail. Jess and Mike leave. Matt imitates his head exploding. :: Matt: Phew! ... Glad that's over! Josh goes back to the fire place. :: Josh: Yeah. :: Matt: So Josh... Uh, should we get this fire going? Emily walks up to her luggage. :: Emily: Where's my bag? :: Matt: Huh? :: Emily: My bag! The... the little bag with the pink pattern! The one I got on Rodeo! Matt are listening? Oh my god, don't you remember? Next to the Italian show place where I got the stilettos and you knocked over the rack while you were drooling all over that girl at the counter? Matt starts walking towards Emily. :: Matt: Well, I mean, she was asking about my letter jacket- :: Emily: Right. Because she gave a shit about your "designer" letter jacket. :: Matt: Why do you hate my jacket? :: Emily: MATT I need MY BAG! :: Matt: Oh my god Em, maybe you just forgot it- :: Emily: DO you seriously think I'd forget my bag? :: Matt: Well, I- :: Emily: Do you? :: Matt: Guess not. :: Emily: You must have left it down by the cable car station. :: Matt: Ugh! :: Emily: C'mon hun. We'll be back soon. :: Matt: And then we can get warm? :: Emily: We can get very warm. :: Matt: Okay. Okay. Let's go. Matt points towards the exit, and the couple leaves. ('''More to be written.)''' Category:Transcripts